


The Little Things

by Kuuvak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuvak/pseuds/Kuuvak
Summary: Judai and Yusei live a rather hectic life together but it's the little things that make it worthwhile





	The Little Things

They said that love never lasted. They said people were fickle and didn’t stick around when things got tough but they knew better. They had been the type of people to work around any problem that came before them. No matter what it may be, they always found a way to bring out the best in a situation. That was the most admirable thing about them.

“The kitchen sink is leaking again and the bathroom sink is clogged/ Also, I think we need to replace the toaster- it’s burning everything.” 

“Okay, I’ll get on that after work. Just make sure to feed the cat before you leave.”

Yusei leaned over and kissed Judai on the forehead before he turned to the door and left, closing it gently. Judai finished the plate he had been washing and set it on the drying rack. He made his way over to the laundry room and reached up to grab the bag of cat food he had put away yesterday. He dumped a bit of the kibble into a white porcelain bowl that sat on the floor. At the sound of the bits hitting the bowl a brown tabby came running around the corner.

“Alright Pharaoh, I’ll see you later tonight. Be a good boy,” the brunette pet the cat’s head gently and smiled. Judai glanced at the clock and realized it was 5 minutes past 8. He was late. The boy scrambled to grab his keys and ran out the door. From outside the apartment you could hear the brunette yelling as he jumped into his small car and sped off down the street. 

The days were always like this. Yusei got up early and was always the first to leave and the last to come home. He worked 12 hour shifts to support the two of them so Judai could pursue his dreams of being a performing artist. Judai went to school for 6 hours of the day and then would return home to clean and cook before Yusei returned. It was a fitting lifestyle and they both fell into the routine rather easily. 

Yusei sighed and rubbed his brow. It was a busy day at the garage and he hadn’t slept well the past few nights and he was feeling the tiredness. He thought maybe tonight would be a short one if he couldn’t keep his head together. He’d only been at work for a few hours but the headache and the sleep in his eyes made him wonder if he should have just taken the day off. With the sound of another car pulling up Yusei took a deep breath and walked back into the garage.

The clock hit 3:30 PM and Judai sprang up from his seat. He was overjoyed to get home today and surprise Yusei. He knew the mechanic worked himself too hard and Judai wanted to do something nice for him. He had been saving up money on the side to be able to afford this night and he couldn’t contain his excitement anymore. Yusei had been complaining that he needed a new tool set after his was stolen a few months back and Judai wanted to get him the best one he could find. He had about$150 saved and if he found the right tool set then he was sure he’d have enough. 

7 PM. Yusei looked to the clock and let out a yawn. He was tired and decided to call it a night. He sent Crow and Bruno home and turned off the lights to the shop and began clean up. He was sweaty and overheated and just wanted to go home to his Judai and lay in bed. Yusei sighed and put the tools away, double checking to make sure all were accounted for. After checking the tools Yusei found his way to his motorcycle and prepared himself for his ride home. 

The house was full of wonderful smells as Judai cooked dinner. He went all out on the meal prep this time and made Yusei’s favorite dish. “He’s gonna love this, I just know it.” Judai had cleaned the apartment and even set the table for the occasion. Soon the meal would be done and Yusei would be home in about an hour, the night was going to be perfect. 

As Judai took a quick taste of the dish he had been preparing he heard a the door unlock and open. Yusei was home. No. Judai scrambled to the door to see a very tired looking Yusei walking through the door. At the sight of Judai, the mechanic’s face lit up and that special smile that was reserved for Judai appeared. Judai was glowing and Yusei couldn’t help but feel relaxed around his partner. 

“Y-Yusei! You’re home rather early! Did you, uh, finish everything up at the garage? I wasn’t expecting you so soon!” Yusei tilted his head to the side at Judai’s reaction. He thought his lover would be happy to see him home early but Judai seemed more on guard than anything. 

“Yeah, I just um. I have a headache and I feel really exhausted so I thought I’d come home to you.” Judai ran up to the mechanic and hugged him. Yusei returned the hug and the two stood there for a moment enjoying each other’s warmth. Yusei lifted his head and noticed the aroma in the air.

“Judai, what are you making?” He knew that smell. Judai’s smile faded.

“Well, I um. I wanted to surprise you since I know you’ve been working such long shifts and you come home so tired every night. I just wanted to make you your favorite meal. To show you I appreciate you.” Judai gave a half smile to Yusei and fidgeted a bit. The raven laughed softly and hugged him tighter.

“You’re so good to me. Thank you. Is it okay if I go shower first?”

Judai kissed the man on the cheek and stepped away, “Yeah, you probably should shower. You stink.” With a wink Judai return to the kitchen. Yusei shook his head and made his way to the bedroom striping as he made his way to the shower. As he threw off his shirt he noticed something on the bed. He picked up and walked back out into the kitchen.

“Uh, Judai, what’s this?” He held up the item in question. Judai grit his teeth. He forgot to hide the tools he bought. He slowly turned around with a half-hearted smile. He could see the concern on Yusie’s face.

“I saved up for it. I knew you needed a new set and well, it was on sale so I got it at a decent price and-”

“Judai you know we can’t afford things like this. We’re struggling as we are right now. We can barely make rent and-”

“I used my savings. You know, from my parents? I saved up all the birthday money they sent and I bought you this. You deserve it, especially after your tools were stolen. Now you don’t have to worry.” Judai’s eyes were shining. He looked like he might cry. Yusei looked at the tools and a small smile spread across his face. He let the feelings sink in before he spoke.

“Thank you, Judai. I truly appreciate this.” Judai’s smile grew wider and his eyes teared up a bit. He rushed over to his lover and embraced him once more. 

“Thank you for being here, Yusei. I appreciate you.” Yusei looked down into Judai’s eyes and for a moment time stood still. Suddenly Judai pressed his lips against Yusei’s and the two shared the kiss passionately. After a few moments the two broke away.

“I guess I should go shower then,” Yusei set the tools down on the table and went into the bedroom, stripping the rest of his clothes as he entered the bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped inside. The feel of the water hitting his face felt nice and the warmth around his body was relaxing. Yusei turned around to find his partner standing outside the shower.

“Mind if I join you?” Judai had a grin on his face. Yusei smirked and gave the okay for the brunette to join. Judai stripped his clothes and entered the shower. The two found themselves wrapped around each other, sharing hot kisses and sweet touches. They were lost in each other

The two had forgotten about the time and suddenly the fire alarm could be heard. The two glanced at each other and laughed. Yusei ran out of the shower to turn off the alarm and Judai ran to try and save the food. There never seemed to be a dull moment in their lives whether it was good or bad but they always accepted whatever was ahead of them and that’s what made them work. They were happy and wouldn’t have life any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story about my Starshipping boys


End file.
